the outcast
by procrastinating artist
Summary: WILL BE EDITED! IT IS PURE SUCK. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. seriously, even i hate this story now.
1. introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

**Hello! My name is Akiko. I was born in Japan and spent the first two years of my life there. My parents decided to move to the United States so, when I was two years of age, we moved to Arizona. The falling economy made my parents decide to move back to Japan at the end of my first year of high school. I come from the rich family [the second richest only to one] of the Matsuokas. I have never let that go to my head and it never will. I do not brag about things of that nature and I do not intend to. I do not want to be treated like a spoiled brat because I am not one. **

**Like my name says, I am a smart child born in an autumn month. I was also born under the sign of the dog. I really do not mind that fact. It does not rule my life and therefore, I refuse to let that personality overtake me. My mother always said I belonged in the non-existent year of the cat. I am an outcast. I have a few good friends and I do not date. I always used to laugh at that but now I see that it is true. **


	2. Chapter 1 many happenings

**Chapter****one**

**Many happenings.**

"**Have you gotten everything unpacked yet?" my mother,** **Sayuri said from the door way to my room. **

**I sighed and said, "Yes. Did you get the kitchen unpacked? I hope you didn't damage the rice cooker."**

"**Yes I did and there isn't a scratch on that rice cooker…that wasn't there before." She replied.**

**I laughed. My mom sure knew how to cheer me up. She left me alone, she knew it was coming. The war in my head started again. Every time I showed a quality of the dog, I immediately attacked myself. Not literally but mentally. It's not as bad now but back then, if I even smiled, I would have a fit. Or I would have a seizure. That time it was the fit. I only tore up one pillow before regaining control. Each time I went into a fit it took less and less time to recover. But only a minimal amount each time.**

**I sighed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I ended up making some rice balls. I only like plain rice balls though. I made 10 rice balls, enough to last me a few days. I sat down and thought about what the school year would bring. I wondered who I would meet. I wondered if I could get these fits under control. I was bound to meet new people and if they were funny well…**

**I finished my rice ball and went to my room. I started laughing for no reason. I had a seizure that lasted a minute. After that I laughed even harder about how stupid I am. Another seizure but this one only lasted around 50 seconds. I repeated this process until I was able to laugh freely.**

**I went to my mom and told her to tell me anything that she wanted to tell me. I told her that I was trying to beat the war by giving in to my sign.**

**She said "are you sure you want to do this? You know I'll always love you."**

"**Yes I really want to do this. If I'm going to start a new life here, I have to get rid of this burden." I responded.**

********time lapse********

**I had trouble sleeping that night. My dreams were full with information about the zodiac. And there was this one person telling me the same thing over and over.**

"**You must break the curse." He said "I don't want this burden anymore. Break the curse." He had orange hair and was a teenager like me. He also looked really angry. "I said break it!!!!" he yelled.**

**That yell woke me up at 6am. I tried to clear my head of that dream. It wouldn't go away so I got out my dream journal and wrote it down. I used my dreams to make really weird stories. As soon as I wrote it down, it vanished completely. I read the entry and said,**

"**There is no way that I dreamed this. I had to have written this to make myself laugh, now that I could."**

**I shrugged and got a rice ball out of the refrigerator and ate it cold. Then I took a shower. Then I dried my hair so every last strand was dry. After that, I brushed it until it was perfectly straight. **

**When I was finished in the bathroom, it was 8 am so I went outside for some fresh air. There was some red, purple and white freesia in bloom in the front garden so I went down and gathered a bouquet of the flowers, careful to leave the incomplete blooms and buds on the plant. **

**I took them inside and put them in a vase with cold water. Then went out front again to tend to the flowers. I filled the watering can with water from the garden and watered the rest of the freesia plants. After I finished that, I climbed the trident maple tree in the front yard. It was about 20 feet tall. I reached the top easily. Climbing was a skill that came to me easily.**

**I sighed as I looked at the expansive property beyond the tall privacy fence. The property belonged to the Sohmas, the richest family in Japan.**

**When I was two and we still lived in this house, I wandered off one day. I wandered through town and ended up in front of the Shoma main house. My mother found me an hour later there. I can't remember what I was doing but she scolded me for wandering off and told me to never come here.**

**The next week my mother informed me that we were going to move to America. I thought that we had moved just because we had enough money too. Now, looking back, I see that it was all a ploy to make me forget about that day and the Sohmas. I was very happy when my mother decided to move back to Japan.**

**Although that battle in my head made it hard for me to -outwardly- express any emotions at all. At least I can laugh now. I decided to make a promise to myself. I would get to know at least one of the Shoma family members.**

"_**Although,"**_** I**__**thought, **_**"it could be more difficult than I think. I am a social outcast after all. I have no idea how to talk openly to people, or how to make friends for that matter."**_

**I sighed and climbed down from the tree. I had sat up there for a good two hours.**

"**Mom. I'm going for a walk I'll be back later!" I yelled into the house.**

"**OK." Came the faint reply. Mom must've been in the back room. I went back out front and decided to head into town. I wandered around until I decided to go get a part-time job somewhere. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean that I can't work for a living. I was in front of this huge office building when I considered this. I went inside and asked he woman at the desk,**

"**Are there any miscellaneous jobs that I might be able to help with? I have too much time on my hands and would like to help out."**

**She replied, "If you don't mind cleaning there is always room here for those who want to help out. This building doesn't clean its self you know." She smiled as she handed me an application. "Fill that out and get your parent to sign it and you'll probably start soon." She said with a huge smile. I could tell that she wasn't happy.**

"**You know if you aren't happy you can just say so. I can tell you're not happy and covering it up with that coy smile won't help a bit" I called over my shoulder as I left.**

**I wandered around some more, not wanting to go home and ended up in front of the Shoma main house. There was someone sitting on the fence and they jumped down./p**

"**Hi!!!!!!!!" they exclaimed "what's your name? I'm Momiji!" **

"**Um…. Hi? My name's Akiko." I said uncertainly.**

"_**Who the heck is this kid and why is he at the Shoma main house? Dose he live here?" **_**I thought**

**"Akiko what? Oh! What's that paper in your hand? Do you have any candy?" he hurled questions at me faster than bullets.**

**I ignored the first question and said, "This is a job application. I want to help out at this big office building so I got an application. I'll probably just be picking up trash though." I laughed. It felt so good to laugh.**

"**Was the inside of the entrance room a crème color?" Momiji asked still with that same air of hyperness that he asked the other questions with.**

**"Um. Yes actually. Why?"**

**"My daddy owns that building!!!! Oh yeah I'm Momiji Shoma!"**

**"You already told me your name." I laughed, "Well I have to go home."**

**"OK. Bye!!!!"**

**"Momjij?!" some one inside the gates called.**

**"Oops. That's Hatori. I hope you don't get in trouble for being here." Momiji looked apologetic.**

**Then someone opened the gates. It must've been the Hatori person because Momiji said, "can I have a cookie?"**

**Hatori was a tall person with his hair parted so it covered his left eye. He gave me a scrutinizing look and said, "Why are you here?" **

**I decided just to say it like it was, "I wasn't paying attention and ended up here. It was an honest mistake. Then Momiji hopped down from the fence and made friends with me. I'll leave now if you want me to." I said, looking him straight in the eye. **

**He seemed to analyze my words. He finally said, "Go home. Don't tell anyone that you ended up here. If you ever see Momiji again ignore him."**

**"Alright." I said as I turned away.**

**"Bye Akiko!!" Momiji exclaimed.**

**"Bye Momiji, it was nice to meet you!" I called over my shoulder.**

****time lapse****

**When I got home, my mom asked what I did.**

**"I went and got an application to work part time at an office building helping clean up. You know like miscellaneous jobs?" I said as I went to my room to put my application away. I opened the window to let the warm breeze inside the house. **

**I saw Momiji walking down to the Sohma property next to us. I thought about calling him but he seemed fairly happy. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back. My room was on the first floor so I jumped out of the window and Momiji said,**

"**So this is where you live? That's weird because my cousin Shigure lives next-door. You should come over!!!" he said.**

**"I have to cook dinner for me and my mom but I'll be sure to go over there and tell you cousin that you invited me." I said. I had just met this kid an hour ago and he was already inviting me to his cousin's house.**

"**How bout you stand here tomorrow or out in your front yard all day so we can go over!!" Momiji suggested.**

"**That is a good idea..." I mused "and I have been meaning to weed the garden. You leave it unattended for 8 years it sort of gets out of hand." I laughed.**

"**OK. I'll see you tomorrow!!!!" Momiji said as he ran off to his cousin, Shigure's house. **


	3. Chapter 2 introductions and realizations

**HIROMI**

**The Outcast **

**chapter two**

**introductions and realizations**

**I had the same dream again. Only it was slightly different. There was someone else with the orange-haired kid. He had silver hair and violet eyes.**

"**Break the curse already. I don't want to go back to that place!!!" the orange haired one would yell. The silver haired one would just plead with his violet eyes. They had that shimmer that made it look as if he were about to cry.**

"**BREAK IT!!!!" the orange haired one yelled.**

**I again woke up at 6am. I was never going to get a decent amount of sleep if that dream kept waking me up. I went to the kitchen and got out a pop-tart. {Yes they have pop-tarts In Japan…} I ate it and took a shower and all that morning stuff. Then I went outside to weed the garden. The only place that didn't have weeds was where I picked some of them out yesterday to get the freesia.**

_**At least someone has thought to weed a little here and there until we came back.**_** I thought**

_**I wonder who it was…**_** I thought while I pulled out a particularly stubborn weed.**

****time lapse****

**I decided to take a break and laid down in the shade of the tree. I was just dozing off when I heard "Akiko!!!!!! Hi Akiko!!!!" it was Momiji.**

"**Hey Momiji. Let's get going. I said that I was going to go to the bookstore so I can pretty much stay at your cousin's house until sunset. I get fairly obsessive around books." I said as I got up. I brushed the dirt off of my ripped jeans and shook my short brown hair to get rid of the dust. It fell and covered my right eye naturally. I tucked it back so I could actually see. When I wore glasses I didn't have that issue but now that I wear contacts it's a big pain.**

"**I have to warn you, my cousin Shigure is a **_**bit**_** of a pervert. Kyo had anger issues and Yuki is…well…"**

**I closed my eyes and I heard what he meant to say./p**

_**A bit insecure**_

"**A bit insecure?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. How did you know?" he asked. Suspicious, but still happy.**

"**I'm good at guessing" I lied smoothly. There have always two things I found I could do since I could talk. Tell lies like I was telling the truth and read people's thoughts. But only when I concentrated. I'm fairly sure that the lying thing was not good but it was easy to take advantage of. **

"**Ok let's go!!!" Momiji said enthusiastically. I really don't remember what we talked about on the walk there and I really couldn't have cared but we were soon at Shigure's house. "Gure!!!! I'm here!!!!!" Momiji yelled.**

"**Hello Momiji. Oh who did you bring with you?" Shigure asked as his eyes raked over my body.**

"**I swear pervert if you don't stop staring at me I will put you within an inch of death." I threatened.**

"**Well, well. You have a bit of a temper. Reminds me of Kyo." He said, not really speaking in complete sentences.**

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!"** someone yelled. I guess it was Kyo. Shigure invited us into his house. It was a nice size, a litter smaller than my own but it had more of a comforting feeling to it. The only thing you could feel in the air at my house was tension. My train of thought was broken by a rather loud, "Hi Tohru!!!" from Momiji. Tohru had long brown hair and kind blue eyes. I guessed her height was around five, four maybe five, five. **

"**Hello!" she said cheerfully, "you must be Akiko! Momiji told us you'd be coming over today." **

**I sighed, pretending to be disappointed and said, "Well there goes the element of surprise." That's when someone walked in. he seemed to be in a bad mood. I heard a faint "hi Kyo.", from Tohru. I guess his name fit, I mean it did mean "apricot" in English and he did have orange hair. He turned to Momiji and said, "Great. The brat's here again. I knew I was getting a headache from your voice." He pivoted and looked at me. He had tan-ish skin and red-ish brown eyes. And from the look in his face I could guess that his current mood was mad, extremely annoyed or both. And not to mention that I didn't have to concentrate on his mind to read it, it was like the roar of the ocean on a stormy day. "Who are you?!" he asked {well yelled}, "Why're you here?!" **

"**My name is Akiko and you have no business in my business." I said coolly, with steel in my voice.**

"**Please Kyo.", Tohru pleaded, "She's our guest right now so could you please be nice? Please?"**

"**It's alright. I'll leave. I should finish weeding the garden anyway. Oh and I'm allergic to apricots." I said as I turned on my heel. I started to walk away when Kyo yelled, "DID YOU JUST INSULT MY HAIR?!"**

**I stopped and turned around to lean on a wall and replied, "No. it's a nick-name. 'Kyo' means 'apricot' in English. And, for the record, I was insulting **_**you**_** not just you hair." I stopped leaning against the wall and turned to leave –again- when a heard a soft voice say "good job Kyo. She's not been here five minutes and you made her want to leave." I turned to see who was speaking. I guessed that he was Yuki. He had silver hair that almost fell in his eyes and speaking of eyes, his were the most awesome color. They were violet and there was no way in hell they could be natural. He had pale skin {the kind that was attractive}. He was thin and probably around five, six. Possibly five, seven, around my height. I could sense the hate coming from Kyo when Yuki spoke and now I sensed a fight about to break out so I turned and started to walk out. Feeling sort of bad about not saying good-bye I turned to tell all of them good-bye. That's when things went downhill. My right ankle got caught on a leg of a table. It didn't turn with me and made this really sickening snapping sound and I fell with a dull thud onto the floor. I sat up quickly to assess the damage. I muttered a fair few profanities when I saw it. It was red, already swollen and either sprained or broken. And, judging from the fact that I couldn't move it and that snapping sound it made when I fell, it was probably broken. I looked up to see that everyone had frozen. I rolled my eyes and said to all of them, "well don't just stand there like idiots, you should get some ice and call a doctor or something." **

**Tohru and Momiji went to go get ice and Shigure went to call a doctor. Yuki told Kyo something and he was fuming as he came over to help me limp to the table. That's when it hit me. Yuki and Kyo were the two from my dreams. **

"**Oh. My. God." I said aloud in shock. Their faces registered the same shock. Kyo froze halfway bent over and Yuki looked…well… Let's just say his mind was screaming **_**What the hell? Her?**_** over and over. Now I know the way I describe this whole thing it sounds like it took up like a few a minutes at the least. It actually only took up from ten to thirty seconds. I collected my addled thoughts and tried to get up. That seemed to get Kyo out of his trance and he helped me limp to the table where Tohru and Momiji were waiting with ice. I sat down and elevated my ankle put the ice on it. Shigure came back and said, "Hatori's coming over to look at to look at you ankle Akiko. It took a bit to convince him though. He's our family doctor." **

"**Yeah he'll be so glad to see me again." I said sarcastically. **

"**What?" Kyo asked. "You've met him before?"**

**I told them the events of yesterday, Momiji filling in some unimportant details. **

"**So that's why he didn't want to tend to your ankle." Shigure mused aloud.**

**A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. Tohru got up and returned with Hatori in tow. 'hello again." I said pleasantly. Hatori said nothing in reply and took the ice off of my injured ankle. I saw a flash of concern fall on his face. He tried to move it and couldn't. And it hurt like hell but I have a high tolerance for pain. {I'll get to that later in the story it comes into play.} **

"**Does that hurt?" Hatori asked**

"**Umm... Hell yeah. Especially when you move it." I said like I making casual conversation.**

''**Then why does it look like you're not in any pain at all?" Kyo asked**

"**Shut up apricot." I retorted. "If you must know, I have a fairly high tolerance for pain."**

"**If you two could stop arguing I'd like to tell you about your ankle akiko." Hatori said loudly [like an almost yell.}**

"**Ok so what's the deal with it?" I asked **

"**It's broken and you need to go to a hospital." Hatori said like he was reading off of a piece of paper, completely emotionless.**

"**Any volunteers to drive? Cause I sort-of don't know how." I said**

"**We can use my car." Hatori said.**

"**Come on sparkly." Kyo said as he helped me up.**

"**Ok now that I have my semi-retarded nick-name we need one for Yuki… you choose it's either 'snowy' or 'happy'" I laughed**

"**How about neither?" he mumbled**

"**I suggest happy." Kyo said **

"**Happy it is! Welcome to the retarded nick-name club!!" I said**

"**I'd rather be snowy." He mumbled**

"**Too bad!" I exclaimed. **

"**Can I have a nick-name too?!" Momiji asked**

"**How 'bout 'annoying brat?" Kyo suggested. By now he was helping me into the back-seat of Hatori's car. Yuki was already on the left so I slid over to the middle.**

"**You do know that it's gonna be harder for you to get out sense you're in the middle." Kyo sighed.**

"**I have a feeling that I'm stopping a fight before it starts by sitting here." I said**

"**Right you are. You catch on fairly quickly." Shigure said from the passenger's seat. Hatori was in the driver's seat.**

"**I have to warn you all, I tent to fall asleep during long car trips." I warned "And I know the hospital is a good hour-and-a-half away if you don't hit nay traffic or red-lights."**

"**So you're saying I'm stuck with ihim/i for almost two hours!?" Kyo asked. **

"**And that's why I'm in the middle." I said. I spent most of the car trip in half-asleep mode. Like when you fall asleep in front of the T.V. and you can still hear it but you're asleep. Hatori kept the radio on a county station. I didn't mind but apparently Kyo did because he asked Hatori to change it after every song. After what seemed far less that almost two hours, Kyo shook my shoulder and said, "Wake up sparkly, we're here."**

**Sure enough, Hatori had parked his car in front of the hospital. Kyo helped me out of the car and into the hospital. **

"**And what's wrong with you?" the secretary asked me.**

"**She's broken her ankle." Hatori said.**

"**Well, fill out this form and we'll get to you as soon as possible." She said, handing me a form. Kyo must've sensed that I wanted to rip her head off because his arm tightened around my waist. Either that or he was holding himself back. Either way, it helped that he was supporting most of my weight. **

"**Come on," he said, "You should sit down."**

"**Mkay." I said as he helped me to a chair. **

**I went in and out of sleep until the doctor called my name. Kyo helped me up and into the examining room. **

**The doctor examined it and said, "It's definitely broken. We need to x-ray it to see exactly where the break is."**

"**I. Already. Knew. It. Was. Broken. I said in a dangerous tone of voice. **

"**Akiko." Kyo warned.**

"**Well, let's get you to the x-ray room.**

****time lapse****

**We were soon I Hatori's car again. I stayed awake most of the ride. I hummed along to most of the songs that came on the radio, in my own little happy place. **

**Then the song, 'the more boys I meet' came on the radio. Still in my happy place, I sang the whole song.**

**It's not like I'm not trying**

**'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once**

**I close my eyes**

**And, I kiss that frog**

**Each time finding**

**The more boys I meet the more I love my**

**I close my eyes**

**And, I kiss that frog**

**Each time finding**

**The more boys I meet the more I love my dog**

**The more I love my dog**

**After I finished the song I looked around.**

"**ooh… was it that bad? I really should stop singing in front of people…" I said quickly.**

"**no, no it was good!" Shigure said.**

"**I hate to agree with him but he's right Miss. Matsuoka." Yuki said.**

**I blushed and looked down. "th-thanks." I stuttered. **

"**I really did like the topic of that song.." Shigure said.**

"**pervert." Yuki and Kyo both said.**

**I sang a few more songs. A few were especially tricky because of the ranges but I pulled it off. It was like karaoke night at a bar, no joke!!! We were soon ant my house. I got out and Kyo handed me my crutches. **

"**Now no fighting In the car you two." I said to Kyo and Yuki. **

**I laughed as they drove away. Then I went inside to get scolded by my mother. After she finished scolding me, she used her healing powers to fix my ankle. **

"**I swear Akiko, you'd be dead if it weren't for these powers." My mom said. **


End file.
